Justice League Resurrection
by Tsukasa Twilight Guardian
Summary: A world cries out for heroes and the call is answered by seven individuals, only certain things are altered when answering the call… Can these seven handle the call or will they fail?  Crack fic-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Justice League Resurrection**

**Disclaimer:** Pretty much everything in this story belongs to DC. I am not DC, therefore I don't own anything

A world cries out for heroes and the call is answered by seven individuals, only certain things are altered when answering the call… Can these seven handle the call or will they fail?  
Crack fic-ish

Notes: The era of the Justice League was WWII, as they were originally written

This fic is semi-crack and partially the result of my twisted sub-consciousness (as I had a dream where I watched this happen to the narrator as if I were a movie camera. Let's just say if a telepath were to ever enter my mind they'd run the other way screaming in terror) This will not be a long story and is already fully written.

1: The Museum AKA Fate just hates my guts

_As I sat looking at the two agents in front of me, I remembered that it was all behind me now and I can tell them my story before I can go on with my life and pick up the threads. Though who was I kidding?_

_"Now, tell us again how this all happened," the agent to the front and left of me said I look up at him and said,_

_"It all began that day Lex Luther IV was testing out his newest robo-suit…" I began._

Two Years Previous…

I was going to be late! My first day working at the Museum and I was going make a bad impression. And it wasn't just any museum, it was _the_ museum; the Comic Book Archives. Here at the museum they have actual pieces from the real heroes' uniforms: a Bat-a-rang from Batman, Superman's cape, a Green Lantern ring, Hawkgirl's mask, the Flash's boots, and Wonder Woman's bracers. Nothing from the Martian Manhunter still survived because he morphed his clothes. Not that I could geek out about that now, I had to get dressed and get to work. I grabbed my gray polo shirt and matching pants and tried to tug them on at the same time only to fall over. I was almost out the door whenever I remembered my ID was still lying on my dresser. I rush back to get it and am finally on my way to work.

Upon arrival I realize I forgot my lunch and my money which meant no food for me. I swipe in five minutes late and turn to see my supervisor was looking at me as if she was a Doberman and I was wearing milk bone underwear.

"Mr. Collins what is the time?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cila," I said.

"Don't be late again," she said before she walked away.

"Ah you pissed off Chicken Dinner," said a voice and I turned to see it was a brunette, blue eyed girl who'd been hired at the same time as I, her name tag read 'Sarah Baxter.'

"I see your parents hate you," she said as she read my name 'Zephyr.'

"It was either that or 'Egon,'" I said as I shrugged.

"Good choice," Sarah said. We headed to the food court where we would be working.

_"Get to the point, Collins," the other agent said._

_"Do you want to know what happened or not?" I asked, "Because I'm good with forgetting this ever happened and going on with my life."_

_"Ignore agent Simmons," the first agent said, "He's not good with debriefings." _

_"As you have room to talk, Smith," Simmons said._

_"Enough! G-d, you two are as bad as Bats II and Supes II," I said._

_"On with the story, Collins," Smith said._

_"After I started work…,"_

I was there an hour whenever the nerd rush hit and they were geeking out over how close they were to the artifacts and how cool it was that the heroes were real. I know I was geeking earlier but to have to listen to it was annoying,

"Hey, Zeph! This is Mike, Jerry, Jay, Jason, and Jake. They make up the other portion of our Magnificent Seven of the Museum Food Court staff," Sarah said as she introduced me around. Jake, a tall African American boy with light brown eyes and brown skin waved before he smacked the shorter boy next to him who was also of African descent, his skin a darker brown than Jake's and his eyes an almost orange color, this was Jerry. Both had their heads shaved and by the smug look on Jason's face, who was a skinny blonde boy with pale gray eyes and skin so pale paper looked tan, I was willing to guess they'd lost a bet with him. Jay and Mike were identical twin brothers who both had tan skin, black eyes, curly hair, and thick accents that indicated they were from Italy. How they ended up here was a mystery to everyone.

I was on my way out that day whenever something fell from the sky-,

_"Yes, Luther's Robo-suit we know the story; it was in the paper," Simmons said._

_"As I was saying..,"_

I was on my way out after work that day when something began to fall from the sky, and the shadow was right over me. I dove away only to find it had landed safely on its own. Then again, had I not dodged I'd have been squished like a bug. Then it just plowed into the museum. I yelled for the police and they arrived before promptly getting blasted back out the door. I then remembered I'd forgotten my keys inside. I know, not really heroic, but I needed those keys to start my car and get into my house. That and I also recalled I'd forgotten to clock out. Let me say this now: Chicken Dinner is scarier than a robo-suit so I ran inside to the break room, clocked out, grabbed my keys and heard Sarah scream. I looked up to see she was caught between the robo-suit and the displays of the hero artifacts. I, stupidly, ran over as if I would be able to do something at the same time the other guys from the food court did so. I did this not knowing I was about to set off something that would rock the world-,

_"Just get one with it already," Smith said._

_"Who's telling this story?" I asked before I then continued,_

A flash of light, well for lack of a better word, flashed blinding us momentarily and we were in a white place.

"We're dead! Are we in heaven?" asked Jason.

"If it's heaven then I wouldn't be here," Jerry pointed out.

"Not heaven at all," said a melodious voice and then _SHE_ appeared. She was gorgeous, wearing a Greek toga-dress and making it look dead sexy. Next to her was a man every bit as dark haired as she, only his skin was pale while hers was golden colored. Both of them had blue eyes though. Another fair skinned, dark haired, blue eyed man appeared and his physique was massive and put Mr. Universe to shame. The first guy put a few body builders to shame yet he exuded confidence that made him even deadlier than the second guy.

"We are here because today the world cried out for heroes and your souls answered the call, do you accept?" the woman said.

_"Had I known what was going to happen I might have still done it after letting my conscience gnaw at me for a few minutes that I'd have said no on the principal of the whole thing-," I said._

_"Enough with the asides and get back to your story_,"_ Smith said._

_"Ok…,"_

"You mean we'll become Super Heroes?" asked Sarah in disbelief.

"Yes, we seven will pick out heroes and you will carry on our mission until fate releases you from this," said the second man, the first man was silent.

"Wait, you're Wonder Woman!" Sarah said with hero worship in her tone. Wait a tic, that meant the second man was SUPERMAN!

"This is so cool!" Mike gushed.

"Very!" Jay agreed.

"I've always wanted to be part of something like the Justice League!" Sarah said eagerly.

"Be careful what you wish for," the silent man said. He, Wonder Woman, and Superman all turned into lights as four other lights appeared, they swirled around until I lost track of who was who. Then the lights flew at and into us which forced us back into reality where Luther's bot waited and we were powerless, or so we thought.

_"And that began the weirdest yet most exciting and happiest part of my life," I said._

_"You don't get to skip details because you want to this time whenever you've been insisting on putting them in before this point, boy, so keep talking because the psychologists want some sort of direction whenever they try to counsel you after this," said Simmons._

_"You do realize this is traumatic for me, right?" I asked._

_"Just keep talking, Collins, and make it a thorough account," Smith said._

_"Fine…,"_

When we got back to reality I thought I'd just hallucinated, but then I noticed that Jake was holding the Batarang, Jerry had the lantern ring, Jason had on the Flash's boots, Mike was wearing Hawkgirl's mask, Jay had a green tinge to his skin, and Sarah was wearing Superman's cape. Then things went to the _Twilight Zone_ followed closely by Hell. Luther fired on us and none of us could dodge except Jake, who seemed to have suddenly mastered martial arts. Jay turned completely green in color before his eyes glowed red and he screamed out in pain. Following him was Mike who grabbed at his shoulders, Sarah who fell to her knees and me, who also fell to my knees. The pain was intense; it felt as if I'd pulled every muscle before rubbing lemon juice into a thousand cuts all over my body.

It was only then that I noticed I too had artifacts on; Wonder Woman's bracers.

My shirt became too tight and my pants too as the pain spread all over. I could hear a ripping sound and assumed it was me, only I would later find out I was wrong.

_"Coincidentally it was Sarah from whom the rip sounded_,_" I said,_

When the pain receded Lex Luther IV was staring open mouthed at us before a pair of lasers hit the bot in the chest melting through to the processor, making the machine nothing more than an expensive paper weight. I moved and felt a jiggle where there shouldn't have been and hadn't been ever. I looked down into the largest breasts I had even seen and had they not been on my body I'd have thought they were a work of art, instead, I screamed loudly, and shrilly before I felt down below to find I had become female. I looked at the reflective surface of the Lex-bot to find that I, a boy, had become a woman and not just any woman, _Wonder Woman_.

* * *

Tsukasa: My subconscious comes up with some messed up crap... And yet compared to some of the weird things I've dreamed this is pretty mild.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Justice League: Resurrection**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's_  
_

Chapter 2_:_ Reality_  
_

_"We know that much Collins," Smith said, "After reviewing the security tapes we saw you and your league transform. We confiscated the tapes in an effort to protect you."_

_"I'm sure it was out of the goodness in your heart," I muttered._

_"Knock it off boy," Simmons said._

_"He's right to think we did it for our own purposes, otherwise he wouldn't be here right now," Smith said, "Now continue with your story." _

_"Fine, upon discovering I was now a double GG cup…"_

"Take off you name tags and follow me," Jake said. Jake looked a bit bulkier but nothing else had changed for him. Maybe because Batman was the only now powered member of the justice league, wait, I could see his skin getting paler. His changes were slower but still happening. I ripped off my name tag and a tiny bit of fabric revealing a patch of golden skin. Jake turned around picked up a piece of wood and chucked it at Lex Luther IV which knocked the boy out and we ran into the gift shop following the direction of Jake. Luckily, by that point, the power was out from the robot attack, so we were able to grab a couple of the deluxe costumes a piece to try on.

With Sarah's and my superspeed we found our costumes quickly. Jay had morphed his clothes like the original Manhunter, and taken off his tattered uniform. Mike, who was the other gender flip of our misfit Justice League was also finally finished getting dressed long before our flash was, who looked like what depictions showed Barry Allen to look like. He was debating over wearing either a Jay Garrick Flash outfit, a Barry Allen one (despite the fact he'd taken on Barry Allen's appearance), a Wally West, or a Bart Allen. After Jake, who'd donned his Dark Knight costume almost as fast as I'd donned the skimpy outfit of Wonder Woman, smacked him and showed Jason his reflection, he went with the Barry Allen outfit. Jerry, being a lantern used the ring to generate John Stewart's Lantern costume, which was fitting since he was starting to _look_ like John Stewart in the same slow transformation that was changing Jake into Bruce Wayne, a suspected, but unconfirmed identity of Batman.

It was about this time the police finally arrested Lex Luther IV. So they left and we, stupidly, assumed everyone was gone whenever we moved to leave and walked right into a crowd of paparazzi. Jason sped away while Jake seemed to have blended into the shadows leaving us fliers to fly. We took to the sky flying over the disbelieving crowds, still in a fair bit of shock ourselves. After flying too high to be seen we found where Jason and Jake were hiding. This was whenever it hit us full force what had happened.

_"This next section is for my psychologists ears only, so I'm not going into it here. Suffice to say that we majorly freaked and destroyed a lot of ground, Sarah more so than the rest. After all, she had become the Justice League's ringer and flipped genders while doing so," I said, "I wasn't any better. Plus Sarah and I had become each other's favorite hero, so we fought over that at first until…,"_

"Enough! What's done is done and you need to get a grip before we have the National Guard coming down upon us!" Jake yelled, his voice the gravely tone that people said Batman had used.

"You try flipping genders and species and see how calm you are!" Sarah roared.

"What she said!" Mike said. Hearing that little trade off made me laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny, Wonder Chick?" asked Sarah annoyed.

"Zephyr's gone into hysteria," Jake said. I finally got a grip and said,

"So what are we going to do now? I can distinctly remember our, uh, _originals_ telling us that we're stuck like this until fate says we can go back to being us," I said trying not to cringe at my own voice.

"It looks like we have to be our own Justice League," Jake said.

"Well what are we going to do about our real lives?" Sarah asked, arms crossed across her-er-his chest.

"The museum was fairly trashed. We're going to have to let people think we were crushed or incinerated by that robot." Jake said.

_"Going to my own funeral was freaky to say the least. I was able to get away with doing this because as Wonder Woman I'd been 'too late to save him' and was paying my respects," I said._

_"The others did a similar thing with their own funerals it would seem when looking at their briefs," Smith said._

_"Well they were all on the same day oddly enough…,"_

Looking at my mother crying and not being able to comfort her was Hell. People were avoiding me because of who I appeared to be. No one dared get within five feet before getting overly awkward and self-conscious of themselves. So I hovered in the back to make it easier on everyone.

"We're nothing but a bunch of masocists," a deep voice said next to me making me jump in midair to see Sarah floating next to me.

"Yours over already?" I whispered.

"Yeah, my parents had a small memorial service." Sarah replied as we floated down to pay our respects to my dead identity.

"I wish I could have done more," I said to my mother. She didn't seem to hear me and Sarah ushered me away from there before anyone could angrily accuse me of not trying hard enough, but with my enhanced hearing I heard,

"She really _does_ care." Being said by my older brother, "She does actually regret not getting to Zephyr in time." I saw Sarah had heard too. With my screwed up body chemistry I could feel myself begin to cry. Wonder Woman wasn't supposed to be some crying ninny yet I was crying.

We arrived at our base, which we built in the crater caused by our freak out.

_"And by the immunity promised by you guys I am not revealing where that crater is," I said, "Nor am I providing you with any details about our base. Find it yourselves if you're so clever."_

_"You will tell us or we will tell the public about who you were," Simmons threatened._

_"Yeah because people will believe a scrawny, half-Greek boy was Wonder Woman II." I snorted, "You might have people believing that Jason was the fifth Flash, but the rest of us will be a hard sell."_

_"Simmons, he has a point, we've studied their DNA and it is normal for the average kids they claim to be again. The other six held the line here and we shouldn't be surprised by this one also holding his ground," Smith said, "But none of you are being released until you finish your brief and we find out where that base is. It could be a matter of national security."_

_"You couldn't find it now if you tried, neither could we but that's a different matter..,"_

Using the memories of their respective heroes the others and I were able to build a fairly good base and with some clever thinking on Sarah and Jake's part we had a surefire way of keeping people out. So we were sitting around the table in our meeting room debating something that most would consider trivial.

"I say we stick with their names and let people try to guess if we are or aren't the originals," Sarah said.

"People already know we're not. Aside from the fact that Stewart, Allen, and Wayne were mortal men there is archival evidence of the deaths of the others. Wonder Woman at the hands Darkseid, whom Batman managed to kill for a final time with an unknown weapon, Superman while taking out Doomsday, Hawkgirl got shot down by Nazis while trying to save an American B-52 bomber, and Martian Manhunter was burned alive attempting to save people from a concentration camp. That and we also know that Barry Allen died from exposure to something the Nazi's were experimenting on, Batman was killed by the dying Darkseid, and John Stewart was killed by radiation poisoning," Jake said.

"So, we can take up their names and attempt to be the symbols of hope they once were," Sarah said.

"All in favor of taking on the names of our, uh, patron heroes?" I said.

"Aye!" it was unanimous.

"Patron Heroes? I think that's a good term for it," Jake (Batman II) said.

"Way to go Wonder Woman!" said Jason (Flash V)

"Knock it off," I said. Sarah (Superman II) shrugged as the others looked at him as if he was the leader.

"Now what?" asked Jerry (Green Lantern).

"Since we have no idea what we're doing perhaps I could attempt to reach out with my powers," Jay (Martian Manhunter II) said.

"I second that," Mike (Hawkgirl II) said.

"Agreed," I said.

It turns out after the death of the seven original Justice League members that the rest of the caped community had gone underground. Including Donna Troy AKA Wonder Woman's little sister. Me, being Wonder Woman II, thought this was not too bad because I'd be salt in the wound since I looked, moved, and sounded like her deceased sister. There was another issue and that was money, despite the fact that Jake now looked like Bruce Wayne didn't make him the millionaire (though if he were here today he'd be Billionaire, perhaps maybe even trillionaire). So we were hurting for cash.

Well the caped community might have previously been underground but with our emergence they began to come out of the woodwork.

_"We already know we have you and your cohorts to 'thank' for the resurgence of costume vigilantes," Simmons snapped._

_"Just doing my part to make the world a better place," I replied cheekily, "Luckily the great-grandson of Green Arrow had been following in the Emerald Archer's footsteps. No, I will not give away his identity, that's also in our agreement."_

_"Get back on track, Collins," Smith groaned._

"Hey, are you guys going to let me into your club house or what?" asked a voice on one of our monitors. We looked to see a beardless Green Arrow was standing there bored. Beside him was what appeared to be Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl on his right and Jason Blood, Black Canary, and Cyborg on his left. We could tell with the exception of Blood that these were the next generation.

Batman II let them in only to get attacked by the Gotham Trio.

I moved to stop them only to have Superman II stop me.

"They have to do this," he said. After Batman II managed to defeat them we made him explain to the actual capes about who we were: Patron Heroes and all.

"Wait, so the kid who became Wonder Woman was a guy and the kid who became Superman was a girl?" Green Arrow IV asked.

"Yes, we are aware of how screwed up this is," I muttered, "Hawkgirl's original identity was male too."

"Man it sucks to be you three, at least the Martian got to stay male," said Robin VII. Batgirl VI smacked him. Nightwing V was the older brother to Robin VII, and Batgirl VI was their cousin. Their connections to the original Batfamily, I never knew.

_"Well actually I did, but as per our agreement I cannot out them_,_" I said._

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Green Arrow IV.

"We're going to do what the original Justice League did," said Superman II.

"We hope to fulfill fate's need for us so that we can get back to our actual lives," Batman II said.

"Well, welcome to the Superhero world," Black Canary V said (she was Green Arrow IV's older sister).

_"So you teamed up with a bunch of grand kids and great-grandkids of the original heroes, did this seem to help you?" asked Smith._

_"At first, but having to live together was why Bats II and Supes II fought a lot. But we learned to deal with it."_

_"Aside from driving each other crazy from living with each other whenever we weren't saving the world with the others, it was a learning experience…,"_

I floated above an island I'd just helped Superman II save from being annihilated by a tidal wave caused by Lex Luther IV's failed weapon's test. Though how that snake was out of jail despite 12 counts of negligent homicide was a mystery to even our version of the World's Greatest Detective. Superman II blew it back with his breath while I dove into the water and created an equal tremor to the one that created the wave, on Batman II's instructions, to neutralize the wave. Luckily it worked and the small island had been saved. Little did we know, we'd just saved the Island nation of Themyscira.

"_Freeze_!" an authoritative voice said. Superman II and I turned to see women in armor were on the beach. Superman II recognized them and whispered to me,

"They're the Amazons!"

Oh. Shit.

How to explain to an immortal queen why I looked, sounded, and moved exactly like her daughter and yet wasn't Diana Prince. I looked over at Superman II to see the coward had flown away.

"_Land or we will shoot_!" Hippolyta commanded. I landed and immediately the Amazons swarmed me.

"_She looks like Diana but this is not her_," the Queen said once she'd looked into my eyes.

"Your Majesty, I am not Diana, but I was chosen by her spirit. She is, in a manner of speaking, my Patron Hero just as Hera is your Patron Goddess," I said.

"What is your real name?" asked Hippolyta in perfect, though accented English.

"Zephyr," I said and braced for the worse, after all Amazons HATE men.

"Named for the Western Wind I see," the Queen said before she motioned for me to follow her.

Themyscira is beautiful. As in, tropical paradise doesn't even come close to describing it. I looked around in wonder drawing more than a few odd looks my way.

"Why did Diana pick you?" Hippolyta asked once we reached the throne room.

"I don't know. I thought she would pick my friend Sarah because of us seven she was the only girl," I admitted before I realized my mistake.

"_This doppelganger is nothing more than a male abomination_!" one of the other Amazons said.

"I'm sure my sister had a good reason for picking a boy over a girl," a voice said and I turned to see Donna Troy in all her glory, in the black costume they depicted her wearing in many comics and as seen in many photos.

"He is a she now and that is what matters," Donna said circling me, "I see that this form is almost a carbon copy of Diana's only there are some differences, the eyes are shaped a bit differently, the soul looking out of them is a different person, and the hair is slightly different too." I actually had noticed I had slightly curlier hair than the original Wonder Woman. While her hair was curly, my hair (as Wonder Woman II) practically hung in hundreds of ringlets off of my head, a lot like my hair did as Zephyr. Only no one's dared try to 'spoing' one of my curls since my unwilling conversion to Wonder Woman II.

_"'Spoing?'" asked Smith. _

_"You know where you grab a curl pull it straight and then let it go," I said demonstrating with one of my own, now much shorter, curls, "I used to have people randomly do it to me all the time."_

_"Just get on with it," Simmons said._

_"Ok so there I was on Themyscira…,"_

Donna and Hippolyta dismissed the other Amazons leaving me alone to fidget under their combined gazes.

"I have no idea why Diana would chose a male over a female." Hippolyta.

"Perhaps the Lasso of Truth can shed some light on the matter." Donna said as she walked towards a building, Hippolyta looked at me and knew to follow them into the shrine. In it was Wonder Woman's actual armor except for her bracers, which I was wearing. Donna reverently grabbed the lasso of truth and it glowed in her hands. She held out the loop and I hesitantly placed my hand within.

"What is your real name?" Donna asked.

"Zephyr Trevor Collins," I replied.

"Why is your middle name Trevor?" Hippolyta asked.

"It's my Grandma Collins's maiden name," I said.

"Her parents were?" asked Donna.

"Stephen Trevor and Diana." I said and I realized for the first time that my Great Grandmother and Great Grandfather had the same names as Wonder Woman and her boyfriend.

Wait a tic, was that why Grandma was looking at me as if I should recognize her at the funeral? I mean I did but she still cried harder whenever she saw me anyway. I pulled my hand out of the lasso loop and backed away. The pair of amazons looked at me in disbelief. Donna recovered first and rushed over and hugged me which was unexpected.

"She chose you because you were family, I'd have done the same," Donna said as she let go.

"There's not a way to tell for certain that I'm your, uh, neph-er neice," I said, "Not like this anyway."

"There might be a way if you talk to your relatives," Hippolyta.

"They think that me as Zephyr is dead, they don't know that I've been chosen," I said.

"Leave that to me," said Donna.

I followed her across the ocean to the US, we flew in silence, well mostly,

"How long have you been like that?" Donna asked.

"Maybe three or four months now," I said, "It's getting easier to function like this, especially with help from Green Arrow IV and the Bat-Clan."

"The fourth Green Arrow? I wonder if he's anything like Green Arrow I," Donna mused. I shrugged as we neared my home town. We landed in my grandparents' back yard and I knocked on the door and moved back to stand by Donna as I tried not to fidget.

"Oh! Wonder Woman, Donna Troy it's an honor!" Grandpa said. Grandma looked at me and Donna longingly.

"May we speak with Lyta alone please?" asked Donna.

"It's ok dear, I'll be fine," Grandma said. Once he was gone she rushed over and hugged me.

"Mama I thought you were dead!" she said.

"Lyta, no love for Aunt Donna?" Donna teased and Grandma hugged her too, "But that's not my sister." Grandma looked bewildered as she looked at me, "Explain it to her."

"About three or four months ago a robot attacked a comic book museum. In it were seven foot court employees as well as numerous other people. The seven food court workers were chosen by the seven spirits of the Justice League to carry on their work for however long fate wanted them to do so. These Patron Heroes gave us their powers and their forms. Of the workers there was only one girl and she was chosen by Superman to be his 'avatar' while a boy was chosen to be the 'avatar' of Wonder Woman," I said as I looked anywhere but at my Grandma.

"Zephyr?" she gasped. I met her eyes and nodded.

"Zephyr!" she said happily and hugged me before she smacked me on the head.

"Hey!" I said.

"That's for not telling your parents you're alive!" Grandma said.

"We needed to be certain that Zephyr here was Diana's descendant, and until the time that he changes back your son can't know that Zephyr's alive," Donna said.

"I wonder if any of the others are actually related to their Patron Heroes?" I wondered aloud.

"Zephyr, come with me," Donna said, "And you can find that out another time, we need to train you properly!"

I stopped off to tell the others where I was going for the next six months, only to see Martian Manhunter II, Hawkgirl II, and Flash V were refereeing a shouting match between Supes II and Bats II.

_"There are some things that should never be written downor recounted to anyone and those verbal fights are some of them…,"_

I left a note with Green Lantern who was the only one actually on monitor duty aside from Nightwing V.

Eight months of grueling training later and I was declared to be a proper Amazonian warrior despite the fact I had been born male. Upon completion of this training I was permitted to compete in a tournament to decide who would get my great-grandmother's armor. Ok so I actually wasn't, but Aunt Donna covered for me and helped me slip in. I actually managed to win too, but I attribute it to the skills Diana's spirit had given me more so than my own, though after training her skills became easier to use. Hippolyta muttered something about,

'Stubbornness being hereditary' before she presented me with my Great-Grandmother's armor. It fit like a glove. Along with the armor was also given the Lasso of Truth.

_"Where are these artifacts now?" asked Smith._

_"The small island nation of Noneyabusiness," I said, "I was born at night but it wasn't last night. If you want Wonder Woman's armor, you can get it yourself. You know that any artifacts and all artifacts belong to the government of the country of origin. To the Amazons, that armor is a cultural treasure. If you want the bracers that went missing from the museum, then you'll have to negotiate with the Themysciran government."_

_"You're treading awfully close to the edge of my patience boy," Smith said._

_"So noted," I said._

I returned and the others welcomed me back especially Superman II. Now there was someone else who didn't always agree that Batman II was right all the time.

"He's so infuriating!" Superman II said once while we sat at the monitor station, both of us on monitor duty.

"If you were still a chick, I'd think you had a crush on Dark, Brooding, and Humorless," I said. Superman II sputtered indignantly for a few moments before I saved him.

"I found out that Wonder Woman was my great-grandmother," I said.

"Wow," said Superman II, "Why would you only now figure this out?"

"Because of how the Government buried the existence of Superheroes, I'm sure most people think they were a gimmick or just fiction by now. As the Greatest Generation gets older and dies off fewer actually remember our Patrons," I said, "I wonder if you're Superman's actual descendant?"

"Me? Descendant of Superman?" Superman II snorted.

"What's your great-grandmother's name?" I asked.

"Lois Lane," Superman II said, "but my great-grandfather is listed as a HUMAN man named Clark Kent."

"What if it were a cover for the real father?" I asked.

"Lois is still alive," Superman II, "We visit her in New York three times a year, more when we can manage.

"Then let's go find out if it's true," I said standing up.

_"Was it?" asked Smith._

_"Not at all, Clark Kent was indeed the father of Lara Lane-Kent, not Kal-El of Krypton"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Justice League: Resurrection**

Disclaimer: DC owns it all! I claim a few OC's

Chapter 3: Falling Action

_"But it turns out that Jake is the grandson of Batman's illegitimate child to Catwoman, so it only works out for me and Jake, who was Bats II. None of the others were related to their heroes either. This made Jake and I exceptions to the rule," I lied. Why would I tell government agents that the ultimate secret of the World War II era had been hidden behind a pair of glasses and an ill-fitting suit? They'd attempt to experiment on Sarah because she's the great-granddaughter of an alien. As it is, they're still running tests on my blood to see if anything was still magically enhanced. Its times like this that that phrase from Jackie Chan Adventures comes to mind: "Magic must defeat Magic." This means anything they're looking for with science that's actually magical in nature won't be found or removed._

Our first real villain, and not Lex IV's recreations of what the original Lex did, was Brainiac. How he survived deletion was beyond Bats II and Supes II's collective brains. This happened about five months after my return and our genealogical discoveries.

It was a fairly routine day. We patrolled with the next gen heroes, caught Lex IV for the umpteenth time, Bats II and Supes II fought for the thirtieth time that day, and we basically existed as we had since our conversion.

I was patrolling the east coast whenever I noticed that the traffic lights were behaving erratically, and, for that matter, so were any other electronics. I flew down to the scene of a five car pile up to see a man with green skin, odd purple body suit and a symbol of three circles set as if sitting on the points of a triangle connected together on his forehead.

"I see that Darkseid failed at killing you again, Diana," he remarked.

"Have we met?" I asked.

"Ah, so you are not Diana, odd, my scans reveal you have the same DNA as her, the only logical answer is the humans have finally cloned you," he said. I finally recognized his symbol and for all my geekieness I kicked myself for not recognizing it right away.

"Logic has nothing to do with why I'm here," I said, "Now get the hell off this planet, Brainiac."

"You and your band of replicas cannot stop the original Brainiac," Brainiac laughed as he brought his hands up, technology obeying his command and forming new robots. Soon I was surrounded. But not for long, because I heard a sonic boom signifying Superman II had arrived to save my butt.

_"No matter the incarnation of the man of Steel, hatred for Brainiac is second nature…_,"

"Brainiac," Superman II hissed.

"They even managed to clone you, but properly this time Kal-El," Brainiac remarked without emotion.

"My name is none of your concern, but you will not destroy this planet," Superman II said.

"Careful, he might be waiting for you to attack him," said Batman II appearing practically out of nowhere with Martian Manhunter II in tow. Even with all of Diana's skills and my own I still couldn't hear him coming. I had my lasso at the ready as the rest of the Big 7 assembled.

_"To humor Agent Simmons, I'm not going to recount a battle that is a matter of public record because the camera crews were there the whole time and got the whole fight on tape. So, I get to side step talking about how it was luck that let us win the day," I said._

_"We know," Smith and Simmons chorused,_

_"However, the parts you didn't see was the aftermath…,"_

After Superman II crumpled the creep into a ball and threw him into the sun I noticed something.

"Supes, your hair's not as black as it was yesterday," I said pointing to it.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean it's looking more brown than black," I said.

"Your voice is getting deeper," Superman II said. We both reached the same conclusion.

"I know we're changing back. After we mobilized the hero community it was only a matter of time that our Patrons realized we've served our purpose," said Bats II, his skin a bit darker than it had been the day before and it was evident on the others that we were slowly but surely changing back.

_"The rest you know, we knew it was too noticeable after three more months of our slowly reversing change and we were forced to abandon our base, the others having built their own base shortly after we revealed we were changing back. Then you found us four months ago and quarantined us until we are as we were two years ago before this all began with only all of us not aged a day as a side-effect," I said. _

_"Yes, we know," Simmons said as he finished writing everything down. "You can got to the others now."_

3rd Person POV

After leaving the company of the 'charming' Agents Simmons and Smith Zephyr ran a hand through his curls with a sigh as he was escorted to the room holding the others were in all wearing the same government issue gray jumpsuits.

"So, hold the line?" asked Sarah.

"Held," Zephyr said.

"How long are they going to keep us here?" asked Jason.

"Until they find our old HQ. Matter of National Security, they said," Zephyr replied.

"It's useless to even Brainiac now," said Jake.

"Man, I'm sick of this place, I wish I could still fly so I could get out of here," Mike moaned. Zephyr and Sarah both reached to smack Mike at the same time only to have Jerry beat them to it.

"If wishes were fishes…," mumbled Sarah. The door opened to reveal a young man in a nice suit.

"I'm Bruce Wayne II Attourney at Law and you seven are free to go," he said.

Zephyr POV

I stared at him in disbelief.

"How did you manage that?" I asked.

"We have a lot of pull," Bruce said.

"But we were like double secret classified," Mike said.

"An anonymous tip in green leather let me know." Said Bruce II. Ah, so using Greenie the fourth to cover up his black-leather get up, clever little Nightwing V, or is he Batman III now? Not being able to follow current events sucks.

"What about our parents?" asked Sarah.

"They were told of your survival soon after the government took you here," said Bruce II as he motioned for us to follow him. I stopped when the thought struck me: I'm the Great-Great Grandson of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and Man hater supreme. I laughed for a moment earning weird stares from everyone but Sarah.

"He must have thought of something he found really funny," said Sarah to explain for me.

"Your parents are waiting for you except for Zephyr's, his Aunt is out there." Said Bruce II as we drew nearer to the exit.

"Aunt but both my parents are only children to only children?" I said. We emerged into the sunlight for the first time in over four months. Standing amongst the other parents was Donna Troy. She looked us over with an appraising eye and managed to pick me out instantly.

"So, your hair is even more unruly like this," she said once I reached her. I shrugged in response unsure of what to say.

"Well, your soul fits you better now," she finally said after she stared at me a good long while.

"Naturally, because I'm as I was meant to be." I replied.

"Well, you made a good girl, but I'm sure you make a better boy," said Donna before she gave me a bone crushing hug. I noticed the extra person with Sarah's family, the one and only Lois Lane. She'd been bold enough back then to keep her name despite getting married to Clark Kent AKA Superman.

Sarah walked over to me and then planted one on me completely unexpectedly. I've got to say, it was mind blowing and finally put a name to what I had begun to feel towards her after our stint as heroes.

"Lucky," I could hear Jason say. Jake merely shrugged, from what I could see out the corner of my eye. The other three merely applauded us as we broke apart.

"No if only they'd done that when they were still Supes II and Wondy II!" said Mike.

"I'd have killed anyone who dared sell that picture," the elderly Lois Lane said with such venom that Mike hid behind his mother.

"She resented it too, being firmly in love with Steve," said Donna.

"I know," Lois grumbled.

"Well, we'd better go before the government tries to take us back into custody," said Jake.

"Agreed," everyone else said. Donna grabbed me by my upper arm and waved before she took off flying with me into the atmosphere.

"So, how much of what you told the government goons is true about your powers?" asked Donna after she was sure no one was listening.

"Sarah's got all of Superman's powers because Kryptonian genes are dominant once activated, Jake's still got Batman's skills and brains, Mike has the know-how to make fake wings and where to find another mace, Jason is still quick, Jerry is going to Oa at the end of the month, and Jay can read minds when he really focuses on it," I said.

"And you?" asked Donna.

"Well I can still fight, and well, that's about it," I said.

"Liar, you've been flying the whole time," Donna said. I shrugged and got out of her grip and flew on my own.

"Ok, along with flight I've got _all_ the Amazon powers without the second X chromosome," I admitted, "You're not gonna kill me because I'm a guy now, are you?"

"No, though if Mother wants to see you then she'll have to come to Man's world. Taking you to the island, no matter how closely related you are to the queen, is asking for trouble." Donna said.

We fly in silence for a while,

"Are you going to become a hero again?" asked Donna.

"I'm not sure. Last time I got respect because of 'who' I looked to be and most of what I could do was preprogrammed into that form. Now, I'm back to being barely proficient, though the training you did give me helped with hiding my strength and reflexes. To take on a mantel of my own making is in a way scarier than taking up the title of a recognized hero," I said.

"You'd make an excellent Wonder Warrior," Donna remarked.

"Wonder what?" I asked as I followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Justice League: Resurrection**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's_  
_

Epilogue

"Introducing our newest members, Wonder Warrior and Superwoman," said Batman III as Sarah (Superwoman) and I walked into the new hideout. Between the two of us we destroyed the old base without detection half a year earlier whenever we first started out as heroes. I caught sight of my reflection and still couldn't believe the muscles under my bodysuit were mine. I wore bracers, a red breastplate with a golden eagle of Zeus on it, greaves, and red leather boots. My body suit was blue with stars all over it, and on my head was a circlet with the signature red star on the center. From my gold belt hung the Lasso of Truth, I had earned it before and re-earned it after getting special permission to fight the Amazons for the right to use it. Let's just say it was multiple-divine interventions that kept them from skinning me alive for being male and daring to have been born with Amazon blood in me. Another strike against me was I was descended from Hercules on my mother's side. You know that myth about him and the 50 daughters of the one king? It's true.

My family reunion went something like this,

_We arrived back and my brothers' faces were all green with envy when I landed after flying under my own power, probably having been told I no longer had any powers._

_"You aren't gay now, are you?" asked my oldest brother after a moment._

_"By gay as in liking men? No." I said. "Gay as in happy then yes."_

_"I'm whipping all of you into shape, because as you are you all are disgraces to Diana's memory," Donna said_. Sadist.

Superwoman went to the old Fortress of Solitude and finished her re-training at around the same time I did. My name came from an alternate Diana from a universe where she and all the amazons were male. Bizarre I know, but as I was a male descendant of the Amazons with their powers it fit. Donna was now Wonder Woman III.

It took a year and a half to prove ourselves to the Justice League we'd helped resurrect. I know the last time it was with borrowed faces and skills but emotionally it was annoying. And even then only Bats III and Green Arrow IV figured out that it was us, having bought the line that we were all powerless at first.

By the way, out of the seven called upon by the Patron Heroes to bring the other capes out of the wood work only three of us have actually become heroes. Jerry is still on Oa training and the other three didn't have the drive for it.

I bet you're wondering:

How are Superwoman and I keeping our identities secret?

I have magical help built right into my circlet. Athena persuaded Hecate to enchant it with a glamor that makes me appear different to those who don't know my secret identity. Plus I'm wearing long sleeved baggy clothes to hide my muscles. Superwoman is doing the vibrating face trick along with the wig and make-up trick in her secret identity. To the rest of the world, Sarah Baxter is blonde with stage make-up altering her face and glasses. She couldn't resist that final touch. After all what's good for the gander…Also as Superwoman she is Sora Maloray Kal-El, 'Sora' being her way of making 'Sor' feminine and honoring her Great-Great-Great Grandfather (That and 'Sora' is the name of her favorite video game character), Maloray being her way of honoring Lois, Lara, and her mother Mary using letters from their names to make it, and Kal-El being the way a Kryptonian female would end her name, giving the illusion she is Kal-El's daughter.

Are Superwoman and I dating? Yes we are. Coming up on a year now and going strong despite being busy super heroes.

Of course being in front of a league you helped resurrect as a rookie is very odd to say the least. I almost took the seat Wonder Woman III was sitting in and ended up in a seat next to Nightwing VI AKA Jake with Superwoman on my other side. We nod to on another all thinking,

'This is where we're meant to be.' Bats III then cleared his throat and said,

"Now let's get this meeting started…."

THE END


End file.
